


Weaponized Beauty

by SamuelJames



Series: Alec & Magnus [5]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Ignores Camille, M/M, Not Fully Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Post Big Romantic Trip, Reflects On Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has grown in confidence and learned that his body can be for more than just fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaponized Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Weaponized Beauty_   
>  _**Pairing:** Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17_   
>  _**Summary:** Alec has grown in confidence and learned that his body can be for more than just fighting._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Alec glances at the mirrored closet doors, taking in the expression on his face as Magnus thrusts into him. He focuses on Magnus' reflection then, his hand on Alec's hip and his bottom lip gently caught between his teeth. Magnus opens his eyes and catches Alec watching. He grins and moves his hand to Alec's ass, holding him open even more. Dropping his weight to his forearm, Alec closes his eyes and rests his head on his arm. He'd once asked Magnus if there was a spell to hide his own reflection and Magnus had smiled softly telling Alec how beautiful he was and how silly Magnus would look in the mirror, either thrusting into nothing or being moved to heights of ecstasy by an invisible force.

Magnus has had a lot longer to be comfortable with his body and feel sexually confident. Alec is getting there slowly, no longer feeling like Magnus has to teach him everything and loving the way Magnus responds whenever Alec initiates things. Seeing himself when they're like this does not provoke the same embarrassed response it once did.

"Alexander, you've gone quiet on me."

"I'm good. Please don't stop."

"Okay, beautiful."

Magnus calls him beautiful or pretty quite a lot, he sees it in the way Magnus looks at him and has started to notice looks from other people. He just never got that bedrock of self-assuredness that Jace and Izzy had, like of course someone would be attracted to them. It's been months since their trip, when he had taken the first steps towards sex. Their lives are frantic and manic at times and having Magnus makes it easier, love isn't the distraction he'd once believed it to be. He has always taken care of himself, to be well-trained so he can be a good Shadowhunter. Now however he can tell when he looks good, doesn't assess his body as though he were checking that a machine is in working order. The best lesson of all has not just been learning the ways he likes to be touched but being able to ask for those things.

A hard thrust takes him out of his head bringing Alec's focus back to his gorgeous boyfriend, thrusting into him over and over. Alec brings his hand to his dick and starts stroking it. He spreads his knees a little and Magnus moves behind him, easily following Alec's lead. Turning his head to the side, he opens his eyes again and when his eyes meet Magnus' it makes Alec smile. He's proud of his part in putting that look on Magnus' face. His eyes are drawn to Magnus' ass, the way it clenches as he thrusts and damn is he pretty grateful for those mirrored doors right now. Speeding up his strokes, Alec jerks his dick quickly as he watches Magnus fuck him. Between the forceful thrusts, the view in the mirror and the heat building in his groin Alec knows he'll come soon. Magnus leans forward, pressing a kiss to one of Alec's fading scars on his back.

"Alec, you're not good for my endurance."

"You're good for my ego but it's not a competition. Just because I have youth on my side..."

Magnus laughs. "No respect for your elders." He speeds up his thrusts and closes his hand round Alec's slowing his strokes.

"Not fair."

Magnus doesn't last much longer, his final frantic thrusts making Alec moan loudly. When he comes, he pulls out slowly and ties off the condom. He leaves the bed for a moment and Alec strokes his dick again.

"Let me, beautiful," says Magnus reappearing beside him. "Turn over."

Rolling onto his back, Alec is greeted with a kiss. Magnus moves him easily, kneeling between Alec's legs and ducking to take Alec's dick in his mouth. Alec puts his hand in Magnus' hair and hooks his leg over Magnus' shoulder. It's so good, this change in stimulation and he knows he'll come soon. Magnus always makes him feel so good and he has to stop himself arching up off the bed.

"Feels good, so good, almost... Magnus I'm..."

Magnus brushes his thumb across Alec's thigh and stays where he is as Alec comes in his mouth. Alec trembles as Magnus licks his over-sensitive dick. Releasing his grip on Magnus' hair, Alec pushes himself up on his elbows to meet Magnus surging up to kiss him. He pulls Magnus back with him, till he's half-lying on top of Alec. They trade several more kisses and Alec is utterly content, being here with his amazing boyfriend. He puts his arm round Magnus and smiles.

"Love you so much."

"And I you, Alec, more than you can imagine."


End file.
